


Maps, Charms and Other Things That Go Bump in the Dark

by Lucifuge5



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Gen, Ray/Gerard pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's first day at Belleville High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps, Charms and Other Things That Go Bump in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daniomalley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniomalley/gifts).



> Based on the prompt _Ray-centric gen (or pair him up with whoever, I don’t mind, just no explicit underage sex please) High school AU, Ray starting at a new school._. 
> 
> This ended up being a slight fusion of _Harry Potter_ and the "I'm Not Okay" video 'verses. My brain is a quirky place. IDEK. Hope you like it, Daniomalley! *crosses fingers*
> 
> Thank you to Argentumlupine for the speedy beta. ♥

"It's too fucking early," Ray says to no one while adjusting his backpack to keep it from sliding off his left shoulder. A quick glance at his schedule makes him roll his eyes. Who thought it'd be great to have Advanced Psychic Astronomy first thing in the morning followed by a 2-hour Honors Phrenology and Divination class and lab? He shakes his head at the paper in his other hand, grumbling at the sadist who thought up his schedule. 

His homeroom is somewhere in this wing--that much he knows--but between the lack of caffeine in his system and his sleepiness, he's absolutely helpless. Groups of students walk past him, talking animatedly about who knows what. For the millionth time this morning, Ray inwardly curses at the fact that he doesn't know anyone here. Doing his senior year at a totally different high school _sucks_.

He stops at the end of the hallway, squinting at the map in front of him. The first bell rings. Ray checks his watch. He's got all of 7 minutes to find his classroom before the second bell or he'll have to deal with the possibility of getting detention for being late on his first day of school. "Fuck," he grunts. 

"Hey, psst!"

Sighing, Ray takes a moment to straighten up. He's tall enough that few, if any, people have ever wanted to pick on him. At least back at Trenton High. 

New year, new school.

It doesn't help that Belleville High has an unofficial reputation for being the anti-Hogwarts. There's no epic history to this place, no priceless magical artifacts, and the students aren't sorted into houses. Hell, Ray would've totally been on board with being shipped off to Scotland. What young wizard wouldn't be? 

Ray tried to shrug off his disappointment when his parents sent the owl back with a 'thanks, but no thanks' letter. Sulking wasn't the answer. Not when it was a matter of his parents not being able to afford sending him away. 

The last thing he'd expected was a reply about a week later. He tore open the large envelope, hands shaking a little, and tried to stay calm as he read the first page:

_Dear Mr. Raymond Toro:_

_I am saddened to hear that you have declined to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You would have been a great addition to the Gryffindor House._

_Someone with your talents should be mentored in magical arts. Education is the key to our survival in the muggle world._

_It is because I despair at the idea of wasted potential that I have taken the liberty to consult with some of my associates in America. I have managed to find placement for you at a school in the same state in which you and your parents currently reside._

_Along with this letter, there is an invitation from Belleville High School to matriculate. Although it is slightly unusual to consider a student this close to the beginning of the school year, my American colleagues and I concur that the curriculum at Belleville High School is better suited for you than your current secondary school._

_Please consider this opportunity for you to grow both as a wizard as well as a human being. Your enrollment at Belleville High will lead to a very bright future whatever path you choose. I believe we will all hear great things about you._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

So Belleville High it was.

"Yo, dude! You with the 'fro!"

Ray readies himself for whoever's calling him. He turns around, mindful of keeping his face blank. "Hey," he says like he has all the time in the world. There's a short guy waving at him.

" 'sup? You're in my class. C'mon," the short guy replies.

Even though it makes him feel like he's a dolt, Ray doesn't move. "Um…"

"Psy-Astronomy, right?" the guy quirks an eyebrow. He's barely over 5' tall. His dark brown hair, styled like he's trying to grow out a mohawk, curls at the ends. His school uniform looks a bit askew, his shirt only half-way tucked in and the tie knotted as if it was an afterthought. A pair of aviator-style sunglasses hang from his shirt's front pocket. The guy waits until Ray starts walking toward the classroom before he goes inside, sitting down by one of the windows.

Ray follows him quietly and takes the empty seat next to the guy. "How…?"

"Did I know?" The guy sticks his right hand out. "Hi, I'm Frank and I'm semi-clairvoyant. Also, I saw you pacing up and down this hallway. Looking like a lost, shaggy dog." He giggles.

"Huh, OK. I guess that's as good of an explanation as any." Ray frowns, confused but relieved that he found the right classroom. "I'm--I'm Ray." 

"All right," Frank says after they finish shaking hands. "So, I know that you're the "new kid" and I'm sure you're the kind of person who, when driving, will brake for old people and puppies. But, let's be serious for a moment here. Musical taste time: what's your opinion on the new Bouncing Souls record: listenable but not as good _or_ one of the best things you've heard in a long time?"

Ray takes out his notebook. He's half-listening to Frank while searching for a pen. "Hmm? Bouncing Souls? Um, you're talking about _Anchors Aweigh_ , right?"

"Yes," Frank answers, head tilted like he's hoping for a good answer from Ray.

"It's pretty cool," Ray says with a smile. "I haven't figured out most of the chords to "Apartment 5F", but I think I will crack it eventually."

"You play…?"

"Guitar." Ray scratches his shoulder. "It's this old, beat-up guitar my brother Lou gave me. I'm getting good at it."

"No shit, you play guitar?" Frank leans over, looking like he's ready to pounce on Ray. "Something told me that I'd like you, dude! You are officially cool."

"Thanks?" Ray grins at Frank. 

A few more students walk in and sit down. Ray's about to ask Frank about lunch when a short guy with a few _badass_ tattoos and some hardcore sideburns walks in. 

"Morning, everyone. I'm Professor Schechter and this is Psychic Astronomy. I hope all you guys can keep your auras in check while I do roll call."

"Hey, Frank. Tell me the truth: on a scale of Warrant to Black Flag, how hard is this class?" 

Frank makes a face. "Schechter is really tough so I'm gonna go with Motorhead-like levels," he whispers while getting his supplies ready.

"Damn," Ray mouths and opens up his notebook.

oOo

The class _is_ intense. Ray shoves his magical books into his locker. He doesn't remember Professor May teaching them that many equations last year. His Divination class was less hardcore aura-wise but gorier. Professor Claret's enthusiasm for the use of animal entrails right before lunchtime proved to be too much for a couple of students. The cute, dark-haired guy sitting next to him, for example, broke out in a sweat, his pale face acquiring a hint of green right around the time Professor Claret started a HD presentation about viscera. At one point, Ray thought the guy was going to faint.

He closes the door to his locker and starts heading back to the map, hopeful he'll find the way to the cafeteria. 

"Dude, where you going?"

"The cafeteria?" Ray makes a 'duh' face at Frank.

"Oh, young Padwan, you have so much to learn," Frank says after tut-tuting at Ray. "You are going to hang out with me and my friends. And _we_ don't eat anything from that "place"." He makes quotation marks with his fingers. "The things they serve over there are gross."

"But I didn't bring anything to eat," Ray says, resigned.

"Don't worry. Mikey's boyfriend has that covered. He bakes all kinds of goodies for Mikey and there tend to be a lot of leftovers. Mikey's something of a picky eater," Frank replies calmly. "Now, let's go. I'm dying for a cigarette."

Next thing Ray knows, Frank grabs his hand and pulls him through a series of hallways and stairs until they're standing outside. It's a mild day, sunny with a cool breeze. Ray looks around, shading his eyes from the glare of the sun, while Frank takes a pack of Parliaments and snatches two cigarettes. 

"No, thanks," Ray says when Frank offers him one.

Frank shrugs and places a cigarette behind his ear. "Suit yourself," he mumbles, lighting up the remaining one with a battered lighter. "They're right over there," he says, pointing at two students sitting on the bleachers.

It's not until they're a few feet away that Ray recognizes one of the guys as the one from his Divinations class. 

"Dudes, this is Ray. He's got awesome taste in music," Frank announces before sitting down by a skinny guy wearing glasses and the world's ugliest knit hat. "Ray, these are the Way brothers: Gerard and Mikey."

"What's up?" The skinny guy, Mikey, jerks his chin at Ray. He starts unpacking a few pastries and some kind of pie from a medium-sized container. He places most of the pastries on the overturned lid of the container.

"Oh, dude, Patrick made the almond scones again. Score!" Frank says, snatching one of the pastries with glee. 

"Shameless," Mikey mumbles, picking up a pastry for himself and leaving the rest untouched.

Ray does an awkward wave and stretches his legs in front of him. Divination guy's name is Gerard. Hunched over while drawing on a big sketchbook, the guy hasn't noticed Ray. Ray takes a moment to stare at his round, ghostly white face and his warm hazel eyes. He seems to be here in body but not in mind as he shades what looks like a swamp monster of some kind. _Pretty_ , Ray thinks and then he catches himself from acting like a big creeper. Thankfully, no one else seems to notice. Frank and Mikey are talking animatedly about some horror movie Ray hasn't seen yet. 

"And, done!" Gerard says, closing his sketchpad and looking at Ray, surprised. "Hello?"

"Hey," Ray says, combing back a few stray curls with one hand. 

Gerard opens and closes his mouth a few times. "I'm sorry, that was rude," he says, a slight blush creeping up his face. "I'm Gerard and... you're the guy from Professor Claret's class, right?"

"Yup, that's me. I'm Ray. You know, I wanted to see if you were OK after class 'cause you looked like you were about to hurl. But you took off as soon as the bell rang…"

"Yeah, I know. I totally bailed." Gerard gives Ray a crooked smile. "I'm usually not that easily grossed out. I _love_ horror movies, you know? Still, it was too early for that kind of shit. Like, fucking warn us if we're going to see eyeballs and animals' insides, right? I don't even want to think about what the tests are going to be like." He does an exaggerated shudder then bites a thumbnail.

"I thought she was going to start us on the easy stuff like tea leaves or runes or whatever," Ray agrees. "So what's your favorite horror movie?" he asks before the silence grows too long between them.

Gerard sits up. "Oh, dude, like anything, really? Classic stuff like _Halloween_ , _An American Werewolf in London_ , J-horror, Korean horror. Like, right now, my two favorite movies are _Suspiria_ and _Ringu_. But I really like zombie flicks. There's this whole new wave of horror movies from overseas that are kinda re-inventing the genre but they're really hard to find and, like, half of the time the copies I get don't have subtitles so fuck if I know what they're saying but--" Gerard makes an apologetic face. "Shit, I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Mikey and Frank say in unison before going back to their conversation.

Ray laughs. "It's cool. I don't mind. Don't think I've ever met anyone who has so many opinions about gory flicks before."

"Well, I like other kinds of movies too. Stuff like _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and _The Princess Bride_ ," Gerard says, a small smile on his lips. "You like horror movies, Ray?"

"Yeah, I do. My thing is music. Give any Maiden album and I'll listen to it for days."

"See? I told you guys he knows good music from bad," Frank says from somewhere behind Ray.

"So Iron Maiden, huh?" Gerard gives Ray an appreciative once over. 

"Uh-huh.Also Led Zeppellin, Black Sabbath, the Misfits, Queen...if it's classic rock or metal, I'm your guy. I can and will listen to newer stuff. Though it's only because someone has recommended it to me. I'm sort of helpless with anything from the 90s onward," Ray says. He starts feeling like the world's biggest dork when Gerard rolls his eyes.

"As long as you don't diss the Pumpkins or Morrissey, we're cool, deal? Otherwise, I'll have to unleash Mikeyway on you and he's a firestarter," Gerard mock-threatens, thumbing at Mikey--who's got crumbs all over his mouth.

"Sounds fair," Ray answers after a couple of seconds. 

"Great!" Gerard says brightly. He picks up the lid with the scones. "Here, take one before these two eat them all."

Ray isn't hungry; his stomach's feeling a little _funny_. It's kind of flipping and flopping. But he doesn't want to be rude to his new friends so he ends up picking up a scone. He looks up and finds Gerard smiling at him and Ray feels his insides do a full loop. _Oh_ , he thinks as he takes a bite.

Senior year is going to be interesting.

THE END.


End file.
